


The Youngmaster

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Sakaar (Marvel), Strangers to Lovers, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony-centric, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: It's not just adults who fall to Sakaar, sometimes lost mortal children can fall too.





	The Youngmaster

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I got this idea way back when I first watched Thor 3 and finally got around to writing it a few months ago, but then sat on it for a bit because I wasn't sure about aspects of it, only to open it the other day and go _hey, wait, no, this is actually pretty good???_. I love it when that happens :3
> 
> Also, never written the Grandmaster before and really have _no idea_ how to pen him. Hopefully it was okay? :/

Children didn’t tend to fall to Sakaar but when they did it was usually in the company of a parent and either way, they rarely survived for long. While children were occasionally born on Sakaar, the Grandmaster never had much time for them until they were fully grown and more likely to be interesting.

It’s why he was so intrigued when a mortal child was brought before him as having ‘potential’. 

The child was proud, stubborn, terrified and lost. The Grandmaster had also been bored and curious enough to challenge the young mortal to a game of wit. The Grandmaster would be the first to admit that he was surprised when the child actually won. 

Thoroughly intrigued now, The Grandmaster had dismissed his attendants and offered the child food, water and a place to sit at his side before he encouraged the child to talk.

The boy was smart, inventive, perceptive and in need of a place to belong. He made The Grandmaster laugh and The Grandmaster decided that he rather liked him. He decided to make the child his own; to adopt him and raise the child as a true son of Sakaar.

This boy would no longer be a boring unloved mortal cast out to land on Sakaar; instead he would become immortal. 

He would be Anthony Stark: the Youngmaster.

* * *

Anthony’s upbringing was unusual to say the least.

He could remember Earth and his asshole father and absent mother. He could remember running away from home and then, well, he could remember falling to Sakaar. The first few days on the planet had been the most terrifying of his life and he’d almost ended up eaten, enslaved and killed numerous times before Scrapper 142 had brought him before the Grandmaster.

She’d been half drunk but couldn’t bring herself to walk by a child about to be slaughtered. She’d intended him to become a servant or a guard. She hadn’t intended for the Grandmaster to adopt him.

The Grandmaster was... an odd father-figure. He liked to be called ‘Dad’ and he enjoyed playing any and all games with Anthony. He took him on flights in his ships; he took him to all the best parties. It was the complete opposite of Howard who hadn’t wanted anything to do with him. The Grandmaster called him Anthony but to everyone else on the planet, he was the Youngmaster and he was ruthlessly protected.

The Grandmaster had encouraged him from a young age to have anyone who displeased him killed, to sleep with anything and anyone he desired and to drink, eat and party as much as he wished.

The first two centuries of Anthony’s life was spent in revelry and living it up with dear old Dad, but when Anthony got bored and decided he wanted to try more academic pursuits, the Grandmaster had been confused but made sure to get Anthony everything he wanted.

When Anthony expressed an additional interest in fighting, the Grandmaster enlisted Scrapper 142 to help him. Anthony knew she would have been irritated if she had been forced to help anyone else, but the Scrapper had always liked Anthony, treating him like a little brother and always making Anthony feel protected.

By the time Anthony was nearly three hundred years old, he was a competent fighter, a bright mind with a sharp tongue, and the most untouchable member of the Grandmaster’s court.

It kind of made things a bit... boring after a while. 

No one was challenging, nothing was interesting. Anthony still came to his father’s parties and cheered on his father’s favourite Champion, but Anthony couldn’t find anyone to keep him interested anymore.

Not until someone new fell to Sakaar.

Anthony had never paid much attention to the flotsam that fell onto the world; they would either prove themselves or they’d die. Harsh, but true. Anthony only paid attention when he heard a new voice inside the palace. It was a smooth voice, a _charming_ voice and the skill with words and manipulations was something Anthony had never seen the like of; people that intelligent didn’t tend to end up on Sakaar.

The man was collecting information, working out whose favour he needed to win and Anthony had moved closer, slipping though the crowd quietly to better observe this intriguing new arrival.

He was attractive; it was the first thing Anthony could say about him. His clothing wasn’t from Sakaar and was in green, black and gold. It looked a little ripped and Anthony could taste magic on him. His green eyes were sharp and devious, his black hair delightfully ruffled and perfect for gripping. His cheekbones were sinfully sharp while his lips looked like they would softly sell the sweetest lies.

When the other man sensed Anthony’s gaze and caught it, Anthony couldn’t stop his smirk or the interest from showing in his eyes.

The man looked him over, likely noticing his finely tailored clothing and his well maintained appearance. The green-eyed beauty barely hesitated to give his excuses to his group before he was making his way over to Anthony.

Letting his smile turn more appreciative with every step the man took towards him, Anthony waited until the new arrival was in front of him to ask, “And who might you be?”

“Loki,” the man answered him with an easy grin. “And yourself?”

“Anthony,” he replied, much preferring his future lovers to call him something other than ‘Youngmaster’.

“A pleasure, Anthony,” Loki all but purred; attraction obvious in his eyes, but there was also calculation. He was a man who knew he was out of his depth and needed to find himself firmer footing. Anthony could appreciate that.

“You look like you’ve had a rough day.” Anthony made a gesture towards the nearest bar. “How about I get you a drink?”

Loki’s eyes travelled over him once again, and Anthony knew the moment Loki had decided to take what Anthony was very definitely offering. “I would love one.”

Sex, after all, wasn’t just for fun on Sakaar, it was also a commodity and you could trade it for a lot of things. Right now, Anthony knew that Loki was only looking for a place to spend the night, and possibly some information.

Anthony was happy to provide both.

* * *

Anthony honestly didn’t anticipate how much he would like Loki.

He usually only took a lover for a night, a few days at most, but with Loki, it had already been a week and he wasn’t planning to let the mage go anytime soon. 

Anthony would also admit, he doted on the mage a little; bought him new clothes, set him up in Anthony’s own rooms and gave him all the information he sought on the set up of the court.

He didn’t think much on what he was doing, never having taken anything resembling a long-term lover his entire time on Sakaar. Anthony was merely having fun, bringing Loki on tours of the city in all its chaotic and lawless glory. He watched the way Loki seemed to thrive on it, how he helped Anthony trick the population with mischief and wit.

Loki was just the kind of mind Anthony hadn’t known he’d been looking for; he made the otherwise boring routine of Sakaar suddenly light up. It was suddenly _fun_ again. Loki seemed to be enjoying himself too; laughing madly, kissing Anthony deeply, and encouraging Anthony to have them make use of every available surface in his rooms.

And while the mage didn’t talk about his past, and Anthony didn’t ask, he knew Loki was running from something.

And as Loki had never asked about Anthony’s position in the Grandmaster’s court, Anthony had assumed that Loki knew. 

Loki didn’t spend all his time with Anthony, instead he charmed other members of the court, he explored the palace and made sure to have additional plans in place if things fell apart with Anthony. They were the kind of actions Anthony would take, and he found that attractive rather than offensive. Loki was smart and out for himself and Anthony _liked_ that about him. 

It was why Anthony had assumed Loki was using Anthony’s goodwill and connections to curry favour and gain a comfortable living arrangement on Sakaar that could be maintained if they ceased their relationship. Anthony had understood and respected that while still taking pleasure in their mutual enjoyment of each other for as long as it lasted.

Anthony hadn’t realised until they were at another one of his father’s parties that Loki had no idea who Anthony actually was.

They’d been casually sitting on one of the couches, sipping their drinks and resting close. The court all knew that Anthony had taken Loki as a more permanent lover and as Anthony rarely wished to be surrounded by those who were attempting to win his favour (unless he was seeking a new lover) they were giving him, and by extension Loki, the privacy and seclusion he preferred. 

If Loki noticed, he wasn’t saying anything about it; instead, he was telling a tale from his old life, a trick he’d pulled to win a rare spell book. It was an entertaining tale, all the more enjoyable from hearing it said in Loki’s low voice with his mischievous eyes locked on Anthony’s.

Anthony was honestly tempted to see if he could find some spell books somewhere on the planet and gift them to Loki, just to see him smile and to find out what kind of _thank you_ the mage might be willing to offer him; hopefully something to do with that sinful, talented mouth.

It was as Anthony’s mind was wandering slightly, that Loki’s story abruptly cut off midsentence. Anthony blinked and found the mage sitting tense and uncertain. Anthony followed his gaze only to find his father and two of his attendants approaching. It made him frown before looking back at the other man, genuinely concerned, “You haven’t done anything to make him want to kill you, right?”

Loki’s eyes barely flicked to Anthony’s. “Not that I am aware.”

“Well, it shouldn’t be hard to talk you out of trouble,” Anthony assured him, hardly about to let his father melt the best and most intriguing lover he’d ever had.

“He’s a powerful being and someone not easily swayed,” Loki murmured, his words coming out almost like a warning. 

Anthony had only been able to frown in confusion, but he was kept from replying by his father arriving. 

“Anthony, my dear, dear boy, you have been remiss; who is this you have here with you? Is this your new lover?” The Grandmaster looked an on edge Loki up and down. “Attractive. I’ve noticed him; smooth and charming, very funny. But other people were on my mind,” He turned back to Anthony. “He’s been keeping you away and I have missed you.” He wagged his finger. “That’s really quite rude, Anthony. You shouldn’t be so rude.”

Anthony could help his soft laugh as he teased. “I thought you wanted me to keep myself occupied, that you wanted me happy?”

His father scowled at him, but it was full of amusement rather than genuine anger, something that Loki obviously misread as he carefully remarked, “I did not mean to come between you...”

Turning back to his lover, Anthony found the other man stiff and unsure. He’d even shifted to put further space between them. It took Anthony a moment to understand what was going on, and when he did, he laughed before dragging Loki back against him. 

Sex, after all, was a highly tradeable commodity on Sakaar and none were so doted on than The Grandmaster’s lovers – except, of course, for his son.

“Loki, meet The Grandmaster of Sakaar,” he looked at his lover, unable to miss the chance to see realisation crest his eyes, “my Dad.”

There was shock, then disbelief, a brief burst of _panic_ before he settled on confusion. Anthony couldn’t help laughing; he also couldn’t stop himself from pressing his lips to Loki’s temple in a fond kiss before he turned back to his father who just looked amused. “I’ll stop by and spend some time with you tomorrow, Dad.”

“Good,” The Grandmaster told him with a nod. “Enjoy your favourite lover. I need to go find mine.”

Anthony waved him off, but his Dad was already heading towards one of his newest women, no doubt planning to take her back to his rooms sometime soon. 

When Anthony turned back to Loki, there was a new contemplation in his eyes, one that didn’t hide lingering shock and discomfort as well as faint annoyance. Anthony just raised his eyebrows at him.

“You said you came from Earth,” Loki accused.

“I did. Dad adopted me a few hundred years ago when I fell to his planet.” Anthony tilted his head curiously. “I really thought you knew I was the Youngmaster.”

“I thought the Youngmaster was a _rumour_ ,” Loki hissed. “I couldn’t get any information on him.”

“Huh.” Anthony’s brow furrowed. “I guess everyone thought you were trying to learn secrets to use against me,” he shrugged, “or they didn’t want to reveal me when I obviously hadn’t.”

Loki still looked like he was trying to process the information, and while Anthony knew the mage was a skilled liar, Anthony doubted he could fake everything _this_ much. Anthony kind of liked what it implied; Loki hadn’t stayed with him because he was the second most powerful person on the planet, he’d stayed with Anthony because he _liked_ him and was enjoying the way their arrangement worked.

Grinning even more, Anthony just encouraged the other man to shift even closer to him. “Chin up, Loki-babe, now you get the pleasure of knowing you’re the lover to the heir of Sakaar.”

For a long moment, Loki looked baffled, but when he was able to blink the incredulity away, in its place formed the same sharp, calculating intelligence that had pulled Anthony in from day one.

“Well,” Loki smirked. “I suppose I will have to work extra hard to keep you interested now.”

Anthony laughed, but it was quickly smothered by Loki’s mouth covering his in a kiss. Anthony just pulled the other man down further on top of him.

After all, one of the things Anthony liked about Loki was how he took what he wanted no matter what method he needed to gain it.

And Anthony liked being the one this mischief maker wanted.

* * *

It was a shame that only a week later someone else fell to Sakaar and did a nice job of ruining what Anthony had with Loki.

Loki was fond of Anthony that much was obvious. He also liked using Anthony’s connections to make sure he remained living in a state of luxury and comfort. They shared rooms, a bed and most of their days together. Anthony liked Loki and had been quite content to keep his lover for as long as they both enjoyed each other. 

But then Loki’s adopted brother arrived.

Anthony’s lover was an _Asgardian prince_ and his brother was to become a contender. Additionally, Loki’s home world was under threat from Loki’s adopted sister. It was... a mess, and one that Loki didn’t bother to tell him until the last minute.

Loki had shown up at his rooms with an uncertain expression and with Scrapper 142, the Contender and some mortal stranger behind him. The alarms were still blaring about how the Contender had kidnapped the Grandmaster’s Champion and Anthony was wondering what mess his lover had gotten into.

When Loki pulled him aside to hurriedly explain the situation, Anthony could only stare at him in utter disbelief.

“You want me to give you my father’s ship so you can all fly off to save Asgard?” Anthony asked disbelievingly.

Loki winced. “Well, _I_ wasn’t planning to leave in it.”

Anthony narrowed his eyes, far too aware of the other man’s preferred manipulations to miss the implications of his statement. “But you plan to use a different ship?”

It was only for a moment, but Loki’s eyes sparked with surprise, affection and then something rueful as he admitted, “Well, perhaps.”

“Tell me your plan,” Anthony ordered him.

And, to Anthony’s faint shock, Loki pulled him closer, lowered his voice, and did.

When he finished, Anthony could only stare at this strange, reckless, _ridiculous_ man and wonder why he was so drawn to him, why his body was rushing with adrenaline and why he was matching the other man’s bright, sharp smirk with his own.

“You are _insane_ ,” Anthony informed him.

“Possibly,” Loki agreed with a grin.

Anthony just laughed and pulled him down into a kiss that the mage instantly responded to; when they pulled apart mere moments later, Anthony told him, “Dad won’t like the idea someone is out to destroy the universe. He likes things just the way they are.”

“I thought that might be the case,” Loki murmured. “We three are all very selfish beings.”

Anthony laughed again. “Dad is more powerful than people give him credit for and I’m sure he has friends who won’t like this Mad Titan’s plan either.”

“So you will help?” Loki questioned.

Anthony smirked. “We’ll destroy your sister and then destroy your enemy, and in return-”

“-I come back to Sakaar with you,” Loki finished.

Grinning, Anthony cupped the mage’s cheek and pulled him into another kiss, feeling Loki melt into it and hold him close. He didn’t care about the three others who were lingering by the door and doing their best not to look at them. He didn’t care about the battles that would be in their future or how he would convince his dad to help them--but Anthony doubted it would take much, his father did like to dote on him--all that Anthony cared about was his mad, bright, chaotic trickster who he would be able to spend even more time with.

He cared about the man who had fallen to Sakaar and fit the world as perfectly as Anthony did, a man who, despite such a short acquaintance, was as drawn to Anthony as he was to Loki. 

It made Anthony think that, whatever was in their future, as long as they were together, it was going to be wonderfully, brilliantly _fun_.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnd Tony asks his Dad/explains and the Grandmaster happily helps them with saving Asgard (and avoiding Thanos) and he is the worried if doting father when Tony decides to join the "Revengers" for a laugh and a good time. Tony and Loki fall further for each other and are chaotic little shits together and eventually go back to live on Sakaar (after Thanos is smooshed) in this lawless, chaotic place that Tony calls home and Loki learns to call the same as the Grandmaster dotes on his son and his son-in-law.
> 
> Additionally Howard had another son Isaac when Anthony went missing. He died in Afghanistan and Stane took over and drove the company into the ground. When Bruce tells him this, so startled to find the missing Stark heir in the middle of _space_ , Tony just shrugs because he really doesn’t care.
> 
> And that be all my notes! I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
